<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Астрꙮпауза by Sombredancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406911">Астрꙮпауза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer'>Sombredancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fear, Horror, It is Solaris, It is no real Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, References to Lem, References to Lovecraft, Sleep Paralysis, Solaris - Freeform, chamber story, references to Andy Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Камерное пост-ТЛД хоррор-рейло (но это не точно) с элементами «Соляриса», «Поляриса» и «Марсианина».</p><p>ПС: девятки не существует.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Астрꙮпауза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Величественный красный шар занял почти все смотровое окно небольшого транспортника, на котором в систему Соледад прилетела Рей и ее маленький серо-зеленый помощник БК-6.Открывшийся вид не мог не приковать к себе взгляд, пусть даже на карте эта звезда была всего лишь тусклым красным карликом, и оттого игнорировалась всеми основными торговыми и транспортными маршрутами. Может, именно в этом была причина того, что заброшенный корабль Альянса посреди пояса планетоидов на орбите ближайшей из планет, Соледад А, не заинтересовал не то что Империю и космических пиратов, но даже Сопротивление в том виде, в каком оно было до обнаружения базы на ДиКуаре. Однако корабль очень интересовал их сейчас, когда каждый человек и каждый бластер для борьбы с Первым Порядком был на счету.</p><p>      — Так, БиКей, нам нужно каким-то образом состыковаться с ним, — сказала Рей, направляя транспортник в сторону мертвой темной махины, парящей среди камней и льда так далеко от черного уголька планеты Соледад А, что с трудом верилось, что они вообще связаны гравитацией. Планета Соледад А выделялась среди бесконечно-алого пространства лишь благодаря опоясывающему ее широкому поясу планетоидов, отливающих золотом и медью в лучах своего светила. Она была полностью безжизненна — ни поселений, ни рудников, ни полезных ископаемых — ничего, и в этом была еще одна причина, почему корабль не заинтересовал ровным счетом никого за прошедшие тридцать пять лет.<br/>
А он мог: вытянутый корпус, едва тускло мерцающий под красным пламенем звезды Соледад, был сделан из дюрастали высшей пробы, за которую барахольщики-джавы продали бы души, основания пушек были укреплены бескаровыми пластинами, а уж если топливный отсек был полон коаксиума, то корабль и вовсе можно было назвать бесценным. Из плохих новостей — корабль явно побывал в каком-то сражении или пал жертвой планетоидного потока, который по той же самой орбите опоясывал Соледад А, что сказалось на его внешнем виде — где-то виднелись вмятины, где-то отломались куски обшивки, но на первый взгляд — ничего критичного.<br/>
— Би-и-ибуп-буп, — отозвался дроид.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Ожидание возвращения дроида с его разведывательной миссии заняло минут тридцать. Все это время Рей напряженно смотрела на темные очертания корабля, надеясь наконец заметить в нем долгожданную активность — этот корабль был очень важен для Сопротивленческого флота, и, хорошо оснащенный даже по современным меркам, вполне тянул на флагман, — и смогла расслабиться только тогда, когда в кокпите корабля резко включился свет, а ворота ангара призывно открылись, попутно зажигая посадочные огни по своему периметру.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Попав внутрь заброшенной махины, Рей в первую очередь проследовала в кокпит, чтобы проверить системы. Электроника показывала полный бак коаксиума и работоспособность всех корабельных систем, и лишь правый двигатель на схеме корабля не отображался, будто его никогда и не было.<br/>
Рей уселась в кресло первого пилота. Оно было большим и удобным, лучше, чем в Соколе, и она на секунду предалась мечтаниям, как здорово было бы управлять столь большим и важным космическим судном. Но она была здесь не для мечтаний — Сопротивлению был нужен этот корабль, и ее задачей было как можно скорее доставить его к их новой базе.<br/>
Она включила связь и ввела данные для настройки канала, который обычно использовали для переговоров пилоты сопротивленческих истребителей.- По, это Рей, как слышно!</p><p>      В ответ наушники наполнились шипением и щелчками.-<br/>
По, ты слышишь меня? Я на месте, корабль рабочий, скоро доставлю его к вам! Проблема только с двигателем, но, думаю, дело в поврежденной проводке датчика его состояния, дел на пару часов. Как слышно?<br/>
— Рей?.. шшшш… Это ты?.. Ре… Плох… Слыш… — только получила она в ответ.<br/>
«Что ж, проблема с гиперсвязью — не такая уж и проблема по сравнению с двигателем», — подумала Рей, и крикнула своему астромеху: — Эй,<br/>
БиКей! Пора проверить, что там с нашей проводкой!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      К сожалению, с проводкой все оказалось нормально. Зато двигатель отсутствовал полностью. Повреждения, которые Рей заметила еще на подлете к кораблю, имелись не только в обшивке– снаряды или же метеориты попали в правый двигательный отсек и раскурочили его практически невосстановимо. Рей потратила несколько часов, пытаясь понять, что она может сделать, используя детали, которые можно было бы снять с ее корабля или выцепить из систем, не столь уж нужных для короткой миссии по транспортировке корабля до лагеря, но вывод оказался неутешительным — ничего изимевшегося не могло помочь ей в починке. Она даже вернулась в кокпит и  попыталась запустить двигатели — левый запустился, правый — ожидаемо, нет, что заставило корабль несколько раз крутануться волчком вокруг своей оси, пока Рей не выключила их и не применила двигатели экстренного торможения.<br/>
Выхода было два — вернуться назад с пустыми руками, или же сделать последнее, что можно было сделать в такой ситуации — снять двигатель с транспортника, на котором она прилетела, и надеяться, что в будущем флагмане больше ничего не сломается по дороге домой. Первый вариант был безопаснее, но Рей уже обещала По, что дел на пару часов, не так ли? Пусть даже, возможно, он не разобрал ни единого слова из ее сообщения.<br/>
— Что ж, БиКей, пора тебе поработать, — вздохнула она и скосилась на астромеха. Тот пропищал что-то неразборчивое, что было сильно похоже на «У меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Рей наблюдала через большое смотровое окно, за которым чарующе плескался красный океан звездного света, как астромех отогнал транспортник к поврежденному отсеку корабля, изъялнерабочий двигатель и оправил его в свободное плавание в вакуум (Рей было почти больно смотреть на такое расточительство деталей, но деть его было некуда, а работу нужно было сделать быстро). Как астромех переставляет рабочий двигатель на место вынутого она смотрела почти не дыша от напряжения. Но все получилось. Когда движок исчез с поля зрения Рей в своем новом отсеке, астромех выглянул наружу, из его кругленького тельца выдвинулась складная плазменная зажигалка, и он показал Рей понятный во всей галактике жест «все окей». А через мгновение с соседнего планетоида свесилась тупая розоватая голова упитанного экзогорта и проглотила БиКей в один присест.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      В первые мгновения Рей была неподвижна, словно ее парализовало. Экзогорт был не столь велик, чтобы проглотить корабль целиком, зато форма его зубов отвечала на вопрос, что же могло так повредить обшивку мирно парящего среди планетоидов корабля. Как только способность двигаться вернулась к ее рукам и ногам, Рей немедленно бросилась в кокпит корабля. По времени, которое астромех провел в двигательном отсеке, было не похоже, чтобы он успел как следует закрепить двигатель с ее транспортника, но выбора особо не было — судя по методично сотрясающим корабль толчкам, экзогорт намеревался снова полакомиться многострадальным космическим судном.<br/>
Оказавшись в кокпите, Рей, даже не успев еще толком сесть в кресло пилота, дернула за тумблеры зажигания двигателей. На секунду в ее голове сверкнула мысль: «а что, если он и сейчас не заведется?», но обе иконки на панели управления показывали, что двигатели работают, и Рей немедленно выбрала курсом «полный вперед».</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Корабль стремительно покидал окрестности Соледад на субсветовой, толчки разгневанной морды экзогорта в дюрасталь прекратились, и Рей позволила себе глубоко вдохнуть, благодаря Р’иию, или Силу, или самого безвременно почившего в пасти эзогорта БиКея за то, что ей и кораблю удалось покинуть злополучное кольцо планетоидов. Пришло время вернуться с новым кораблем к Сопротивлению. Рей еще раз попыталась связаться с По и сообщить ему, что возвращается домой, но на сей раз помехи пульсировали с такой частотой, что ни единого звука с той стороны связи было не разобрать. Наверняка сопротивленцам ее было слышно не лучше. Вдохнув поглубже, она опустила тумблеры, позволяющие махине развить сверхсветовую скорость. Звезды за транспаристилом, до этого почти незаметные из-за красной дымки оставшейся позади Соледад, пару раз обратились полосами, затем снова точками, и опять полосами, а потом корабль как-то сиротливо и печально заскрипел, как скрипели под натиском песка руины старых звездных разрушителей, вышел из гиперпространства и завертелся как волчок вокруг своей оси. Значок левого двигателя на панели управления печально мигнул и погас. Борясь с тошнотой, Рей почти на ощупь нашла тумблеры, включающие тормозные и маневровые двигатели, и еще с минуту колдовала, пытаясь с их помощью остановить вращение и выровнять накренившийся аппарат. Наконец корабль прекратил кружиться, беспомощно продолжая дрейфовать посреди черноты.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Двигатель отсутствовал. Очевидно, БиКею до нападения на него экзогорта не хватило времени хорошо закрепить его в отсеке и загерметизировать двигательный отдел, и при попытке перейти в гиперпространство имевшиеся крепежи просто не выдержали напряжения.<br/>
Однако, даже узнав, что корабль теперь никуда не полетит, Рей упорно не желала признавать то, что она осталась в ловушке Р’иия пойми где. Она снова попыталась связаться с По, а услышав неизменные пульсирующие помехи, сменила канал и попыталась установить связь с их союзниками в других точках галактики. Увы, с тем же результатом. Видимо, проблема крылась в оборудовании ее корабля. Тогда Рей разобрала панели, за которыми скрывались платы установки гиперсвязи, извлекла и тщательно осмотрела каждую микросхему и каждый провод, ведущий к ней, все их соединения, перепаяла те из них, что выглядели ненадежными, и собрала установку обратно. Все эти действия отняли у нее не меньше четырех стандартных часов, но результат это не улучшило — короткопериодические пульсациипомех не позволяли разобрать ни единого слова из того, что говорил По и другие сопротивленцы на том конце. «Ох, ну<br/>
, может, вы хотя бы слышите меня», — подумала Рей. Следующие несколько часов она переключалась между каналами связи, повторяя один и тот же текст: «Это Рей с Джакку, я потерпела крушение при осуществлении миссии у звезды Соледад, требуется эвакуация». Но если бы ее слышали, за два часа к ней вполне мог бы добраться хотя бы один потрепанный икс-винг с помощью. Никто не пришел.<br/>
Рей пыталась держаться как могла, но на исходе второго часа вдруг резко ударила по панели кулаками и расплакалась.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Позволив себе минуту слабости, Рей поняла, что от идеи корабельной гиперсвязи придется отказаться, а для выживания ей потребуется придумать другой способ связи с людьми. Она всегда была выживальщиком, и если даже бездушная пустыня и еще более бездушный Ункар Платт не смогли ее сломить, что уж говорить о каком-то там корабле посреди ничего.<br/>
Первым делом она проверила остальные системы корабля. Все, кроме отсутствующего двигателя и обшивки правого двигательного отсека было в норме. В рабочем состоянии системы поддерживались топливом, к тому же любая из них расходовала его неизмеримо экономнее, чем сам двигатель, поэтому за их внезапное отключение можно было не беспокоиться. Очищение воздуха и генерация воды также стабильно происходили. Рей попыталась понять, как далеко она смогла отлететь от системы Соледад — может быть, был еще хрупкий шанс вернуться к своему кораблю и включить гиперсвязь на нем, — но навигационная карта показывала то ее предыдущее местонахождение, то пустую область между Соледад и какой-то другой звездой, то пульсирующие помехи. Вспомогательные навигационные приборы, определяющие ориентацию корабля в пространстве по солнечному ветру, показывали полный штиль.<br/>
Астропауза.<br/>
Это значило, что во время неудачной попытки выйти в гиперпространство корабль покинул звездную систему Соледад и сейчас находился в межзвездном пространстве, одинаково далеко от любой звездной системы. Одинокая песчинка посреди пустоты.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Разобравшись с работоспособностью корабельных систем, Рей оправилась на корабельную кухню. Привыкшая быть голодной за долгие годы на Джакку, она опознавала это чувство больше по косвенным признакам — общей слабости, несильной головной боли, — нежели чувствовала сам голод. Шансы на то, что на корабле, висевшем среди планетоидов 35 лет, сохранились пайки, была крайне мала, но Рей могла надеяться только на это.<br/>
Порывшись в полках наприличного размера кухне, рассчитанной на как минимум пятьдесят человек, она обнаружила около шестидесяти полных порций, какие выдавались имперским солдатам. Она с удивлением отметила, что, судя по манере производства и наполнению, эти пайки были куда более свежими, чем те, которые обменивал на детали Платт. В куллере у входа в кухню даже остался каф. Рей взяла со стола чью-то забытую тут впопыхах кружку, легко провела пальцем по ее внутренней поверхности — остатки высохшего кафа осыпались с ее стенок шелухой, затем вытряхнула всю пыль на пол и налила туда напиток из куллера. У этого кафа был привкус древности и тлена, а время смягчило его терпкий вкус, и пусть Рей так и не понравилось пить его в Сопротивлении, тут она решила, что напиток действительно хорош.<br/>
Заварив в протертой от дыхания древности миске четверть паечка, Рей с едой и чашкой дымящегося кафа перебралась к смотровому окну в казарме, села на пол, прислонившись к транспаристилу плечом, и уставилась в космическую даль. Во всей неподвижности холодных белых точек на черном покрывале пустоты выделялась лишь одна, виднеющаяся с самого края окна в попутном направлении — она словно подмигивала Рей, со стабильной частой то становясь ярче, то снова угасая. Эта пульсация завораживала и пугала одновременно, и, отведя от нее наконец взгляд, Рей обнаружила, что волоски на ее предплечьях встали дыбом. Каф мерно дымился. Рей смотрела теперь на его поверхность, на свое еле различимое за рябью отражение, но где-то в затылке мерно пульсировал какой-то скрежет, жужжание, словно эта звезда за окном гладила ее по затылку звуками, заставляя взглянуть на себя вновь. Рей решила не поддаваться и не глядеть. Впервые после того, как двигатель сгинул в небытие, она в полной мере осознала, что ей страшно. Все простые и понятные методы исправления ситуации были испробованы и не помогли, и теперь остался только противный, липкий страх — что, если она так и умрет здесь, никем не найденная? Ищут ли ее сейчас сопротивленцы в системе Соледад? Найдут ли они ее здесь, в астропаузе? Какие у нее еще есть варианты? Можно попробовать собрать новую рацию и связаться с Сопротивлением. Можно попытаться перераспределить нагрузку на один оставшийся двигатель и хотя бы на субсветовой скорости куда-нибудь долететь. Можно, в конце концов, установить связь по форсбонду с Кайло Реном и сдаться ему в плен (Ха-ха, как он там приказал? Пленных не брать? Уж лучше умереть здесь, в пустоте, выйдя в открытый космос). Но что, если ничего из этого не сработает? Что ей делать тогда?<br/>
Рей отвлеклась от этих мыслей только когда поняла, что каф в ее руке, равно как и суп из пайка, давно остыл.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Отдохнуть Рей решила в одной из кают, некогда предназначенных для как минимум дюжины членов экипажа. Каюта располагала широким панорамным окном, за которым все также отлично было видно лишь черноту пустоты, бездушные проблески далеких звезд и, в самом углу, его — тревожно пульсирующий во тьме звездный маяк. От одного взгляда на него волосы начинали шевелиться на загривке, поэтому Рей разместилась на самом дальнем от транспаристила диване. Почти всю жизнь проведшая на Джакку, она с трудом воспринимала долгие космические путешествия, в которых присутствовал либо вечный холодный искусственный свет, либо всепоглощающая вселенская тьма, поэтому перед отходом ко сну приглушила освещение, установив его на минимальный показатель, свернулась калачиком и укрылась чьим-то пледом. Он пах чем-то цветочным, почти как ночецвет, но более… мягко, и Рей представила себе, что когда-то он мог принадлежать женщине — бравому капитану или умелому механику. Эта мысль, теплая, как ароматный и свободный ветер Такоданы, согревала ее дрему.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Рей проснулась раньше, чем должен был закончиться цикл сна, от странного чувства нарастающей тревоги. Она открыла глаза — в полумраке помещения окружающие предметы отбрасывали длинные, почти живые тени. Транспаристильное окно, за которым разверзся космос, казалось сейчас глухой черной стеной со вбитыми в нее белыми шляпками гвоздей. И только пульсар, непрестанно мигающий прямо в центре этой стены тьмы, напоминал ей о том, что лишь тонкий лист прозрачного металла оделяет ее от еще более безразличной пустыни, чем была джаккуанская. Рей попыталась вдохнуть полной грудью и с ужасом обнаружила, что не может — словно ее грудную клетку засыпали песчаные дюны, словно камни, которые она поднимала на Крайте, разом погребли ее под своим весом. Она попыталась шевельнуть рукой или ногой, но с еще большим ужасом поняла, что не может и этого. Ее слушались только глазные яблоки, и потому единственное, что ей осталось — дико озираться по сторонам широко открытыми от ужаса глазами.<br/>
Тени, отбрасываемые расставленными по каюте предметами, которые Рей могла видеть лишь краем глаза, вдруг начали шевелиться. Шевелиться на абсолютно пустом корабле посреди ничего. Она медленно перевела взгляд на них, и дышать стало еще труднее, словно сердце так металось в грудной клетке, что выбило весь тот немногий воздух, который девушка еще могла втянуть в себя. Черные, почти бесформенные, монструозные — они вздымались и становились девятым валом, смертельным черным барханом, готовым засыпать ее с головой. Стоило теням воспрять, как они начали менять очертания, оформляясь в джаккуанского червя — ночного стража.Эта тварь, живущая под песком Джакку, пугала Рей с самого детства — хищник, реагирующий на шаги, не гнушающийся ничем: ни падалью, ни мусором, ни, конечно же, самими мусорщиками. Его маленькие красные глаза зловеще мерцали в полумраке, разверстая пасть дохнула не нее затхлостью смерти, и его тучное тело поднималось к потолку все выше и выше, чтобы проглотить ее в один присест…<br/>
Мысли бешено пролетали в ее голове, в то время как ночной страж, словно в замедленной съемке, совершал свой последний рывок перед тем, как окончательно поглотить жертву. Ударить его Силой. Оттолкнуть. Перевернуться. Выхватить бластер из-за пояса. Хоть что-то сделать. Ну же!<br/>
Оставив попытки совершить какое-либо глобальное действие, Рей сосредоточилась на руке. Пошевелить пальцем. Просто пошевелить одним пальцем. Она закрыла глаза, попыталась выкинуть из головы неминуемую гибель через десяток секунд и постаралась услышать саму себя в Силе, увидеть жизнь, пронзающую ее тело, в том числе и руку, и попросить ее откликнуться на зов.<br/>
И как только у нее получилось дотянуться до себя самой — все исчезло. Ни светящихся глаз ночного стража, ни черного бархана его исполинского тела, ни даже страха.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Оставшееся время отмеренного ей сна Рей провела со включенным на полную мощность светом, полусидя, прислонившись плечом к прохладному транспаристилу окна, разглядывая недвижимые белые точки звезд. Несмотря на то, что со светом пустой мертвый корабль казался куда более безопасным, сидение у окна вызывало все то же отчаянное чувство тревоги, как будто что-то надвигается, что-то следит за ней с любопытством, выжидает, когда она даст слабину. Единственное, что менялось за окном — светимость одинокого пульсара, поэтому Рей в основном смотрела на него — и именно лицезрение того, как свет отсчитывает остаток ее жизни в этой забытой всеми богами космической темнице заставляло чувствовать тревогу. Жаль, но поняла это она незадолго до того, как бортовой компьютер сигналом сообщил, что цикл сна окончен и можно приниматься за работу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Рабочий день Рей начала с завтрака — четверти пайка. Она решила, что может себе позволить питаться целым пайком в стандартные сутки, чтобы поддерживать бодрость ума во время разработки плана спасения. В первую очередь она решила, что из имеющихся деталей ей следует собрать более мощный радиопередатчик, способный отправить ее сигнал СОС хотя бы до ближайших обитаемых систем. Для этого она отыскала в одной из кают пыльный голопад времен Старой Республики и расчертила с его помощью схему прибора, который ей было нужно собрать, затем составила список деталей, необходимых для работы и отправилась по кораблю собирать эти запчасти. Она заглядывала в каждый выдвижной ящик, в каждую каморку и в каждый технический лючок, попутно выкручивая и отсоединяя все то, отсутствие чего не нарушило бы нормальное функционирование корабля, но при этом пригодилось бы ей для осуществления ее затеи. Обойдя полкорабля, она поймала себя на мысли, что пытается избегать кают с той стороны, где за транспаристилом можно было узреть пульсар. И, как только ей пришлось заглянуть в первую же каюту на той стороне, неприятное чувство нарастающего беспокойства вернулось к ней с удвоенной силой. Она быстро зашла в каюту, стараясь не смотреть в окно, резковато выдвинула полки встроенного хранилища и принялась перебирать лежащие там вещи. Вдруг ейпоказалось, что на краю ее зрения на стене что-то зашевелилось. Она застыла и медленно повернула голову.И сердце немедленно застыло у нее в горле.</p><p>      С противоположной стены на нее смотрела добрая дюжина глаз. Маленьких, неспешно, вразнобой моргающих глаз, густо усыпающих пучок мелких оперенных крыльев посреди пары дугообразных, напоминающих колесо, выступов. Заметив, что Рей смотрит, странная штуковина немедленно уставилась всеми своими глазами на нее, и они стали моргать синхронно, что выглядело еще более зловеще, чем когда каждый из глаз двигался в своем ритме. Заинтересованное, существо зашагало к ней по стене, переставляя пару сложенных крыльев, подобно рукокрылым обезьянам с Таллиды.<br/>
Существо двигалось на удивление быстро, несмотря на свои небольшие габариты. Рей вскрикнула и немедленно запустила в любопытную тварь первым, что попалось под руку — ночником из полки, в которой она только что копалась. Ночник с глухим звуком<br/>
шмякнулся туда, где — Рей была на все сто процентов уверена –только что была эта непонятная тварь, но никакого вреда существу не нанесла — потому что оно бесследно испарилось.<br/>
Не собираясь рисковать больше, Рей выскочила из каюты и тут же заблокировала ее дверь. Если твари просто удалось увернуться от ночника, был шанс, что она не успела ускользнуть в коридор и останется запечатанной в помещении.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Переводить дух Рей вернулась на кухню. Она выпила горький, с привкусом ветхости, каф, и погрузилась в размышления. Если на корабле были какие-то пассажиры, что прожили без еды столько десятилетий, не означало ли это, что теперь их едой станет она? Или что ее время ограничено не запасами пайков, а вовсе сократилось до минимальных значений, и чем дольше она здесь одна, тем больше подвергает себя опасности? Одно было понятно — работать надо быстрее. Так быстро, как она только сможет.<br/>
Немного успокоившись и взбодрившись, она решила покопаться в сохраненных базах данных в бортовом компьютере, в надежде узнать хотя бы, что за существо ей попалось здесь, но в автономной базе данных ничего, что хоть мало-мальски могло сравниться с увиденным ею созданием, не числилось.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рей теперь ночевала на кухне, подобрав ноги от пола и отодвинув кушетку подальше от любых стен, свернувшись калачиком и с рукой на бластере. За несколько дней нервных поисков, она собрала все необходимые для постройки гиперрадиотрансмиттера детали. К транспаристилу без особой необходимости она не подходила, паралича больше не случалось, да и странное существо больше не появлялось тоже. Нервы Рей потихоньку приходили в норму.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Это случилось на пятый стандартный день пребывания на заброшенном корабле. Под конец цикла ей почти удалось привести свою поделку в рабочее состояние, не хватало лишь одного маленького резистора, без которого гиперсвязь отказывалась включаться. Рей оправилась за ним в одну из кают на злополучной стороне. Она открыла дверь и посветила вглубь каюты фонарем. Ничего не шелохнулось в тени, ничего странного или — не дай Р’иия — живого не было выхвачено пучком света из тьмы, поэтому она включила свет и зашла внутрь. Резистор быстро нашелся, но когда она уже развернулась уходить, в противоположном углу комнаты, в тени от койки, она увидела нечто, напоминавшее сжавшегося в комок алиена или человека, сидящего на корочках. Слюна во рту у Рей вдруг стала горькой, девушка с трудом сглотнула ее и поудобнее перехватила фонарик в руке. Она неспеша направила его луч в ту сторону и начала медленно подводить егок тени. Прежде сидящая неподвижно, тень зашевелилась, и стала плавно отползать прочь от фонарного луча. Рей остановила движение фонаря. Тень остановилась тоже. Рей резко дернула лучом в ее сторону. Тень резко отпрыгнула в полумрак за диваном и скрылась из виду. Рей моментально выпрыгнула за дверь каюты и заблокировала ее.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Гиперрадиотрансмиттер заработал. Рей записала сообщение с просьбой о помощи, сообщила в нем свои последние координаты, а так же примерное расстояние, накоторое она могла улететь из системы Соледад за пару неудачных пусков двигателя, и настроила гиперрадиотрансмиттер на посыл этого сигнала во все стороны от корабля на повторе. Также она попыталась принять любой сигнал в округе — он смог бы подсказать ей, есть ли кто живой в радиусе нескольких парсек вокруг, а так же, возможно, точнее определить, где она сама находится, но сигнал приходил все таким же рваным, как и на передатчик самого корабля. Слушая ритмично пульсирующий шум в ее трансмиттере и глядя в гнетущую черноту за транспаристилом, Рей вдруг нашла закономерность. Пульсация криффового пульсара совпадала с частотой пульсации белого шума в передатчике. Выругавшись про себя, Рей перешла к плану Б — теперь все ее надежда была на то, что она сможет переоборудовать единственный корабельный двигатель таким образом, чтобы он увез ее отсюда. Хотя бы куда-нибудь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Рей решила, что больше не будет заходить на ту сторону корабля, где светил проклятый пульсар, лишивший ее связи и, почти что, — рассудка. Благо ходить особо никуда и не нужно было — вся работа была сосредоточена в левом двигательном отсеке, а минимальный набор запчастей для работы она смогла найти в кладовке на «не зловещей» стороне корабля. Последующую стандартную неделю времени вся ее жизнь состояла из завтрака, долгого и упорного труда с двигателем, ужина, освежителя, и тревожного, тяжелого сна на кухне при включенном свете, иногда с болтовней из пары серий мыльной оперы, скачанных во внутреннюю память бортового компьютера каким-то свободолюбивым республиканцем, служившим на этом корабле. Каждый день их включать не было никаких нервов — серий было только три, и Рей уже наизусть помнила диалог каждого из героев и даже прониклась их характерами за время все новых и новых повторов.<br/>
Она надеялась, что, раз за неделю ничего странного больше не произошло, а в каюты со стороны пульсара она не заходит, с ней больше не случится никаких неприятностей. Но она ошибалась.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Освежитель был хорошим завершением дня. Теплые струи воды и приятный аромат чьего-то геля для душа хорошо расслабляли. Рей отодвинула шторку освежителя, шагнула наружу и… застыла. Перед ней стоял он — Кайло Рен. Ей следовало бы подумать, что он просто нашел способ восстановить форсбонд в одностороннем порядке, что стоило бы почувствовать себя неловко из-за наготы, что можно попросить у него помощи, в конце концов — а там она уже найдет способ, как опять от него улизнуть, — если бы не одно «но»: он выглядел точно таким, каким она запомнила его на базе Старкиллер, в длинной сутане с разрезами от светового меча, взъерошенными длинными локонами — и с дымящимся, искрящимся разрезом от ее светового меча, рассекающим его лицо.<br/>
Однако он просто стоял — не пытался двинуться к ней, как первая тварь, не пытался броситься прочь, чтобы не быть обнаруженным, — и смотрел не мигая. В черных угольках его глаз было что-то пугающе бездушное, необычное, словно это были ворота в бездну, из которой не было выхода.<br/>
Не сводя глаз с Кайло Рена, она слепо нашарила за спиной первый попавшийся объект — баночку с моющим средством, — и запустила ее в него. Баночка пролетела насквозь и звонко ударилась в стену позади Кайло. Тот остался стоять, как ни в чем не бывало, однако не шелохнулся. Тогда Рей осторожно попятилась к выходу из рефрешера, бочком, не сводя с него взгляда. Даже когда она уже достигла двери, он по-прежнему не шелохнулся. И она немедленно захлопнула дверь рефрешер-каюты и бросилась бежать по коридору, прямо так, обнаженной и чуть влажной после водных процедур.<br/>
Этой ночью ей пришлось разыскать в каютах серую робу предыдущих членов экипажа, сохнуть естественным образом, а не с помощью драера в рефрешере, и смотреть по кругу злосчастные три серии мыльной оперы, снова и снова, пока сознание само не покинуло ее от усталости.<br/>
Она не услышала сигнала борового компьютера об окончании цикла сна, поэтому попробуждении сам цикл пришлось сместить, а оповещения перенастроить.<br/>
По пути в моторный отсек Рей размышляла о том, что теперь ей придется сменить свой небольшой ритуал и больше не посещать рефрешер, так же, как она перестала посещать все каюты со «злополучной» стороны корабля, чтобы не сталкиваться больше с чертовщиной, которая творилась в этом месте, но она не успела в полной мере расстроиться этой мысли — когда она зашла в машинный отсек, в противоположном от входа углу помещения на корочках сидел Кайло Рен, и на его лице все так же тлела и искрилась свежая рана от светового меча.<br/>
— Кто ты? Что ты хочешь от меня? — зло выплюнула Рей, пристально глядя на существо.<br/>
Молчание.<br/>
Кайло Рен, не шевелясь, все так же сидел на корочках в углу, и на сей раз выглядел чуть более настоящим — глаза теплые, карие, не похожие на два тоннеля в бездну, и мерно моргающие, как у всех гуманоидов, по мере необходимости. Он выглядел… любопытствующим? Словно Рей была неведомой зверюшкой, которую занесло в его вотчину, и теперь он пристально рассматривал ее и каждое ее действие, пытаясь понять, что же она собирается предпринимать.<br/>
Кидать в него вещи — она убедилась в этом вчера — было бесполезно, на вопросы он не отвечал, но и не шевелился, не пытался приблизиться или напасть, поэтому Рей, немного постояв, в беспомощности пялясь на Кайло, аккуратно шагнула к двигателю и принялась над ним работать. Ее очень сильно раздражало<br/>
присутствие не-Кайло на борту, и, более того — в одном помещении с ней, но, когда она бросала на него взгляд, он был все на том же месте и все так же с любопытством следил за всеми ее действиями. Когда она ушла ужинать в конце рабочего дня, Кайло остался в углу моторного отсека и не совершил попытку проследовать за ней.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      На следующий день она обнаружила его в машинном отсеке снова. На сей раз он стоял в полный рост, дальше от стены и ближе к ее месту работы, и все так же с любопытством провожал каждое ее действие взглядом.<br/>
— А, ты снова тут, — ядовито зашептала Рей, отведя от него взгляд. — Я словно попала в пыточную камеру, и моя пытка — лицезреть тебя до конца моих дней.<br/>
Все, что было у нее на душе с тех пор, как она наивно понадеялась вернуть Бена Соло к свету, она высказала сейчас безмолвному призраку Кайло Рена. Он слушал ее, склонив голову чуть набок — почти так же, как тогда, когда кичился перед ней глубокими познаниями в ее страхах и сомнениях на Старкиллере, и на его губах было что-то вроде той его самоуверенной ухмылки. Это ее очень злило, поэтому она распалялась все больше и больше, перейдя от констатации фактов к прямым оскорблениям, от злости гаечный ключ проскальзывал мимо нужных гаек, и в конце концов она сползла на пол и просто разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом в промасленные руки.<br/>
До чего она довела себя — сошла с ума от одиночества и безнадеги на заброшенном корабле посреди бездушного и безжалостного космоса, ругается со своим воображением в виде красивого, одинокого и злого сына Леи Органы.<br/>
Эта мысль помогла ей прийти в чувство. Она вытерла слезы, хлюпнула носом и поднялась с пола. Чтобы снова наткнуться взглядом на Кайло Рена. Он все так же, склонив голову набок и с полуулыбкой, неотрывно следовал за ней взглядом, и на его лице ни один мускул не выражал никакой эмоции по поводу того, что она еще минуту назад взахлеб рыдала. Какой разительный контраст с тем Кайло Реном, что был ее собеседником на Эч-То!<br/>
Ну конечно, не стоило ожидать большего от плода ее воображения.<br/>
Рей покачала головой и, усиленно стараясь больше не смотреть на этого неживого Кайло Рена, принялась с удвоенными силами работать над осуществлением плана своего спасения.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Теперь так начинался каждый ее день. Она приходила в машинный отдел, уже зная, что увидит там. Каждый день Кайло Рен перемещался в какую-то новую точку пространства и приобретал все более человечные очертания — с того дня, как она расплакалась, он научился мимикой выражать расстройство, если она снова расстраивалась, а также некоторым другим вещам, присущим человеческому существу, — безропотно выслушивал все ее оскорбления, нравоучения, увещевания, а потом и просто какие-то жизненные истории, мало имевшие отношения к самому Кайло Рену, а в последние несколько раз даже начал при ней передвигаться по помещению, делая это точно так, как делал бы настоящий Кайло Рен, которого она помнила.<br/>
На этот раз она поприветствовала его, заходя на свое рабочее место.<br/>
— Доброе утро, Бен. Скажешь мне что-нибудь приятное? — она улыбнулась и, не обращая на него никакого внимания, взялась за свои инструменты.<br/>
— Доброе утро, Рей, — вдруг раздалось с противоположной стороны двигателя, где сегодня обитала фигура Кайло Рена, и голос этот был точно таким, каким разговаривал настоящий — тихим, низким, гулким, с хрипотцой.<br/>
Рей вздрогнула и выронила инструмент из рук, и невыносимый звон от его падения пронзил ее барабанные перепонки тысячью стрел.<br/>
— Что ты сказал? — она подняла на него глаза, а ее рука автоматически схватилась за рукоятку бластера.<br/>
— Я сказал «Доброе утро, Рей», — почти улыбнулся Кайло Рен.<br/>
— Кто ты? — Рей пыталась говорить грозно, но голос предательски дрожал.<br/>
— Я Кайло Рен, — ответил Кайло Рен. Но шрам его все также раскидывал в воздухе светлячков свежих искр, чего просто не могло быть, будь это он на самом деле.<br/>
— Не смей врать! — Злость в Рей смешалась со страхом и, кажется, даже пересилила его, и она вскинула бластер. — Спрашиваю последний раз! Кто ты?<br/>
Губы Кайло едва изогнулись в полуулыбке.<br/>
— Я не знаю.<br/>
— Как ты можешь не знать, кто ты?<br/>
— А ты? Как ты можешь не знать, кто ты? — Он отчеканил это с такой же интонацией — звук в звук — какая была у Кайло Рена, когда он предлагал ей отринуть прошлое.<br/>
Рей подавилась словами, взгляд ее забегал, а рука с бластером сама собой опустилась.<br/>
— Но ты не настоящий? — Это прозвучало чем-то средним между вопросом и утверждением.<br/>
Не отвечая, КайлоРен обошел движок сбоку и остановился в полуметре от девушки, глядя на нее с неизменным любопытством, словно ожидая, как же она поступит. Искры, разлетающиеся от его шрама подобно светлячкам, казались столь настоящими, что, если бы Рей была к нему чуть ближе, непременно укололи бы ее кожу. Все в нем, от небрежно разметавшихся в пылу схватки кудрей и темных звездочек родинок на лбу и щеках до структуры ткани его одежды и повреждений на ней, — все выглядело точно так, как она запомнила в ту встречу на базе Старкиллер. Если это и была иллюзия, она была выполнена безупречно.Рей подняла дрожащую руку и неспешно поднесла ее к лицу Кайло<br/>
Рена. Тот не шелохнулся, по-прежнему смотря на нее в упор с легкой полуулыбкой на губах. Тогда она совершила еще одно движение пальцев, быстрое и испуганное, и докоснулась подушечками до опаленного, искрящегося мяса на его лице. Рана исчезла из поля ее видимости, накрытая ее рукой. Искры действительно жгли, и даже в нос ударил запах жженой плоти. Затем она провела пальцами вниз, ото лба к подбородку, медленно и аккуратно, и, освобождаясь от ее прикосновения, шрам на его лице оставался тонкой затянувшейся полоской — таким, каким она видела его в последний раз. Чуть застыв на подбородке, прежде чем окончательно убрать руку, Рей прошептала:<br/>
— Так лучше.<br/>
Кайло Рен кивнул, словно соглашаясь.<br/>
— Как ты мог так со мной поступить? — полушепотом спросила она, заглядывая ему в глаза. Они были теплыми и излучали понимание, — как тогда, в хижине на Эч-То, — поэтому Рей вдруг понадеялась на честный ответ.<br/>
— А как я поступил? Разве я воспользовался твоей доверчивостью, чтобы узнать, где Люк? Разве я позволил Сноуку тебя убить? Разве я предложил тебе меньше, чем всю галактику?<br/>
Рей закрыла глаза.<br/>
— Почему все закончилось так?<br/>
— Как «так»? Каждый остался при своем. А почему — ты и так знаешь ответ. Скажи его.<br/>
— Потому что я джедай, а ты узурпатор галактики. Потому что каждый из нас захотел остаться тем, кем он был.<br/>
— Видишь, не так уж это и сложно, — назидательно произнес Кайло Рен, как тогда, когда рассказывал про необходимость ситхов, джедаев и сопротивленцев умереть.<br/>
Слезы навернулись на глаза Рей, а взгляд ее стал жестким.<br/>
— Убирайся! Я не хочу тебя больше видеть здесь, никогда! Ты понял меня? Убирайся! Прочь!<br/>
Взгляд Кайло Рена стал одновременно болезненным и жестким, словно она опять назвала его ядовитой змеей. Мускул под его левым глазом слегка дернулся.<br/>
Молча, он отступил на шаг назад, развернулся и тяжелой походкой направился в тень в дальнем углу машинного отсека и, ступив в нее, словно растворился.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      В последующие дни ничего больше не происходило. Ни паралича, ни копошащихся в тенях силуэтов, ни странных многоꙮчитых серафимов, ни Кайло Рена. Рей даже так осмелела, что стала снова заходить на «запретную» сторону корабля. Но с печалью обнаружила, что, пусть ее больше и некому было пугать, менее жуткой и одинокой ее обитель не стала. Постоянный гул в ушах вызывал тревогу, и попрошествии нескольких дней Рей начала дергаться от любой тени, выловленной краем глаза, от любого звука из системы вентиляции или регидрации. Она утешала себя мыслью о том, что работать над двигателем осталось немного, и вскоре она сможет покинуть это проклятое место, однако ее состояние ухудшалось с каждым новым дневным циклом.<br/>
К моменту, когда двигатель был готов к тестовому запуску в качестве основного и единственного, в запасе у Рей оставалось около пяти пайков, нервный тик, боязнь любого шороха и странные сны, похожие на галлюцинации, где все вокруг пульсировало, словно проклятая звезда за транспаристилом, и переливалось волшебными красками, и оно окутывало Рей, укрывало ее нежно, просачиваясь мимо и насквозь… и Рей поняла, что от проблем со сном и вынужденным сокращением рациона до четверти пайка она окончательно рехнулась.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Сидя в кокпите, Рей все никак не могла дернуть тумблеры включения, которые теперь должны были запустить ее единственный рабочий движок. Что, если все равно не заработает? Это был ее последний шанс на спасение. Зажмурившись, она протянула дрожащие руки к тумблерам, и они плавно пошли вниз.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Звезды плыли за окном. Не сливаясь в миллионы белых полос, как это было при выходе в гиперпространство, но хотя бы не стояли неподвижно, что уже вселяло надежду. Рей попыталась настроить радио и снова связаться с сопротивленцами, но все еще слышала лишь белый шум из приемника. Она попыталась выйти в гиперпространство, но один двигатель явно не мог потянуть такую махину, поэтому лишь слегка ускорился, потратив при этом приличное количество топлива. Постепенно свет за лобовым транспаристилом стал нарастать. Звезда! Рей знала, что не сможет связаться с помощью, и что ее попытка гиперпрыжка израсходовала приличную долю топлива, и теперь его осталось на несколько часов простого лета на субсветовой, но звезда впереди по курсу явно была лучше астропаузы. Датчики на борту корабля показали, что, исходя из параметров солнечного ветра, Рей приближалась к звездной системе Десперандум, единственной информацией о которой в памяти борового компьютера было ее название и примерное положение. Система эта явно была еще менее популярна, чем Соледад. В доступных для корабля Рей окрестностях этой звезды не было ни одного космопорта, да и просто ни одной системы, где было бы указано хоть что-то, помимо названия, так что и этот план спасения медленно, но верно вселял в душу Рей отчаяние. Гиперсвязь по-прежнему не работала. Рей нервно потерла начинающие болеть виски и вышла из кокпита.<br/>
Она с час бесцельно бродила по коридору, размышляя на ходу, что могло бы спасти ее на этот раз, и пришла к выводу, что, возможно, в зоне обитаемости пары ближайших — на сколько хватит топлива — звезд найдется какая-нибудь планета с кислородом и пригодными в пищу существами, в конце концов, ей не привыкать жить одной… В конце концов, что угодно лучше, чем смерть от голода или поломки оксигенатора на этом чертовом корабле. На крайний случай в джедайских текстах было описано, что чувствительные к Силе существа могу вернуться в Силу добровольно с помощью специальных медидативных практик…<br/>
Проходя мимо одной из открытых кают, Рей невольно повернула в ту сторону голову и воззрилась прямо на транспаристил окна. За ним очень медленно плыли вперед и чуть вбок маленькие блестки далеких звезд, на орбите которых, возможно, есть жизнь и даже космопорт, но до которых Рей без топлива придется лететь сотни лет. И только чертов пульсар стал заметнее, а вспышки его теперь выглядели ярче.<br/>
«Отлично», — подумала Рей, — «теперь я к нему еще ближе. Никакой связи на пару парсек вокруг», — и Силой захлопнула дверь каюты.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Делать на корабле больше было нечего — лишь покорно ждать, пока он достаточно приблизится к звезде, чтобы просканировать ее планеты. Рей бесцельно слонялась по пустынным каютам, цедила затхлый каф, собирала механизмы Голдберга из запчастей или просто смотрела три серии мыльной оперы, с чувством проговаривая вместе с героями все их реплики по памяти. И чувствовала, что с каждой проведенной на корабле минутой, с каждой пульсацией злополучной нейтронной звезды за транспаристилом все больше и больше сходит с ума.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Усевшись в одной из казарм у окна, она обхватила руками колени, положила на них голову, и прошептала:<br/>
«Приди».<br/>
Никто, как и следовало полагать, не откликнулся. Тогда она прошептала снова:<br/>
«Будь со мной».<br/>
И еще раз.<br/>
И еще.<br/>
В конце концов она схватила один из инструментов со столика в центре казармы и бросилась с ним к стене. Его лезвие срезало металлическую стружку с обшивки с противным скрежетом, но Рей продолжала вести им по стене, вкладывая всю свою силу, чтобы на серебристом металле оставалась пара иероглифов общегала: «Будь со мной».<br/>
И снова.<br/>
И снова.<br/>
Одержимость, с которой она это делала, давно перешла все грани разумного, но, покинув область разумного вслед за ней, Рей была уже не в состоянии этого осознать.<br/>
Через пару часов всю стену покрывали изредка заходящие друг на друга иероглифы призыва, и девушка, наконец, остановилась, сползла по стене и зарыдала.<br/>
Когда она подняла глаза, в одном шаге от глубоких теней за кушеткой стоял Кайло Рен. И выглядел точно так же, как в их последнюю встречу — через форсбонд на Крайте.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      — Поговори со мной, — Рей пыталась на него не смотреть, словно предала саму себя, решив с ним заговорить. Словно он и вправду был настоящим.<br/>
— О чем ты хотела бы? — его вкрадчивый голос полностью соответствовал представлению Рей о том, каким он должен был быть в этот момент.<br/>
— Почему? — Спросила она с горечью в голосе.<br/>
— Почему что?<br/>
— Почему ты такой, какой есть? Почему мне не все равно? Почему я не перестаю думать о тебе?<br/>
Если бы Кайло мог улыбнуться, он бы улыбнулся. Если бы Рей знала, как выглядит его улыбка.<br/>
— Ты знаешь ответ.<br/>
— Да. Мне кажется, что между нами много общего. Ты хорошо меня понимаешь.<br/>
— И только?<br/>
— Этого мало? Хорошо. Я верила… верю, что, будучи родственником таких великих людей, как Люк и Лея, ты наверняка имеешь столь же грандиозное предназначение во вселенной.<br/>
— Так же, как и ты. Все мы имеем.<br/>
Рей горько усмехнулась.<br/>
— Мое, как видно — умереть у безызвестной звезды в полном одиночестве.<br/>
Одинокая слезинка скатилась по ее левой щеке.<br/>
Кайло, сидящий рядом с ней на кухне, дернулся, словно хотел утешить, но застыл и принял свое прежнее положение. Заметив это, Рей тихо произнесла:<br/>
— Дотронься до меня.<br/>
Будь это настоящий Кайло, он бы, наверно, переспросил — уж больно неожиданным было это предложение, — но этот Кайло не собирался ни о чем переспрашивать.<br/>
Он осторожно приподнял руку — так, как уже делал это раньше на глазах у Рей, вытянул ее, неспешно, как приноравливается перед броском пустынная змея, и коснулся влажной щеки Рей.<br/>
Рей до последнего не знала, сможет ли она что-то почувствовать от его прикосновений. Предметы, брошенные в существ, прошивали их насквозь, но, с другой стороны, искрящийся шрам Кайло Рена вполне чувствовался под ее пальцами огнем и жженой плотью.<br/>
Однако она почувствовала. Тепло его ладони на ее щеке — совсем нежное, воздушное прикосновение, несмотря на мощь и размер его обнаженной, усеянной вздутыми венами руки. Он ее так никогда не касался, но касался, наверняка, кто-то другой. Мать? Отец? Почему сейчас, когда она окончательно сошла с ума, рядом с ней не они, не Хан и не Люк, а именно он — призрак человека, который дважды не дал ей умереть и которого она дважды не смогла убить.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, почему. — Его голос прозвучал крайне мягко, он Рей все равно вздрогнула от неожиданности.<br/>
— Потому что я хотела, чтобы это был ты.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Мягкое и удобное кресло пилота в кокпите этой воздушной тюрьмы, казалось, оставалось единственным, что могло порадовать Рей сейчас. Но не радовало даже оно. Медленно, но верно, звезда Десперандум превращалась из чуть более яркой точки на небе в горящий огненный шар, пока что не более горошинки. Рей отсутствующим взглядом смотрела вперед себя. Отчаяние захватило ее настолько, что уже даже все увеличивающийся и увеличивающийся вместе с Десперандумом звездный маяк не вызывал в ней ни тревоги, ни гнева. Все было в какой-то степени бессмысленным и напрасным.<br/>
В кресле второго пилота сидел Кайло Рен.<br/>
— Могла ли я тогда что-то сделать иначе? — бесцветно спросила она.<br/>
— Например? Позволить мне убить твоих друзей?<br/>
— Переубедить. Найти правильные слова. Я не знаю, — Рей устало прижала правую ладонь ко лбу.<br/>
— Зачем тебе это вообще сдалось? Переубеждать. Надо было добить меня еще на Старкиллере. Или на Превосходстве.<br/>
— Я не хотела. Это было бы неправильно.<br/>
— Уподобило бы тебя мне?<br/>
Рей скривилась, словно Кайло Рен попал в нужную точку.<br/>
— Я увидела, как это могло бы быть.<br/>
— Как я разделил бы с тобой славу моей семьи?<br/>
— Как ты разделил бы со мной жизнь — человек с этим внутри. Научил бы меня жить свободной от сожалений и потерь.<br/>
Кайло Рен улыбнулся. Широко, обнажая клыки.<br/>
Рей скосила взгляд, и, увидев это, почувствовала, как волоски на руках поднялись дыбом. При ней Кайло Рен никогда не улыбался. И это родило в ней некоторые подозрения, которые нуждались в проверке.<br/>
— Променяла бы добродетели на пару красивых глаз? — сквозь улыбку спросил он.<br/>
Рей повернула голову и сказала, практически в приказном тоне:<br/>
— Поцелуй меня.<br/>
Этому ощущению не было места в ее памяти — не с Ункаром же Платтом ей было целоваться на Джакку, — и сейчас Рей ставила перед своим призраком задачу совершенно иного, чем прежде, уровня, и одинаково боялась как успеха, так и неудачи.<br/>
Кайло Рена не нужно было просить дважды. Он перегнулся через подлокотник своего кресла пилота, одной рукой мягко скользнул по ее щеке, запутав пальцы в ее волосы, наклонился и прижал свои губы к ее.<br/>
Идеальное чувство.<br/>
Достаточно мягкие, достаточно теплые, достаточно напористые — если можно было представить, как свою нежность может проявить неистовый зверь, это было бы именно так.<br/>
Подумать только! Еще пару недель назад она, разочарованная до предела, и думать о нем без отвращения не могла, а теперь воображает, как он ее поцеловал бы!<br/>
Сморщившись от внезапно нахлынувшего отвращения к себе самой, Рей оттолкнула Кайло Рена ударом в грудь — мощную и широкую под грубой тканью кирасы.<br/>
Он отшатнулся, ни единым мускулом на лице не выдавая никаких эмоций по этому поводу, лишь губы, по-прежнему чуть согнутые в полуулыбке, зарделись.<br/>
— Не ходи за мной, — бросила она и немедленно выскочила из кокпита. Кайло Рен покорно остался на месте.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Через несколько часов корабль достиг обитаемой зоны звезды Десперандум. Увы, на ее орбите вращалась лишь пара пышущих вулканической активностью, багряных от горячих лавовых озер планет, на которых наверняка не было ни кислорода, ни пищи. Проанализировав данные со сканеров корабля, Рей поняла, что спускаться на них нет никакого смысла. И этот план тоже оказался нежизнеспособным.<br/>
Рей проверила запас топлива — если верить навигационной карте, следующая звезда находилась в трех световых года отсюда, а топлива в корабле было лишь на полтора от силы, поэтому она выключила двигатели, как только за окном воцарился вечный солнечный день благодаря сиянию Десперандума. Затем она пересчитала пайки. Пару дней она еще протянет, а потом есть станет нечего. Ритуальное самоубийство посредством ухода в Силу уже не казалось ей бесконечно далеким вариантом. Потому что именно он и был последним.<br/>
Рей долго сидела на полу рефрешера, позволяя ласковым струям последний раз омыть ее горячую смуглую кожу. Затем надела белые нижние одежды кого-то из былых членов экипажа и вышла в казарму. За транспаристилом теперь было бесконечное солнечное море, и в его волнах утопли и белые гвоздики далеких звезд, и проклятый пульсирующий маяк. Только гул, нарастающий в затылке, оставался прежним, но до него Рей уже не было никакого дела. Она улеглась на койку и уставилась в потолок.<br/>
Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем над лицом Рей вдруг нависла рослая фигура Кайло Рена. На этот раз он выглядел серьезным.<br/>
— Ты и правда собралась умирать прямо здесь?<br/>
— Надежды больше нет, — сипло произнесла Рей, смотря в полок сквозь него. Она даже не поинтересовалась, как он посмел прийти, если она его не звала, потому что ей стало это все равно.<br/>
— Ты обманываешь себя, — с привычной поучающей интонацией возразил Кайло Рен. — Ты можешь<br/>
позвать его.<br/>
Глаза Рей сфокусировались на его лице.<br/>
— Он убьет меня, едва только узнав, где искать.<br/>
— Ты знаешь, что нет, — тон Кайло Рена звучал невыносимо менторски. — Тем более, ты и сама не прочь попасть к нему в плен.<br/>
Рей скривила лицо и отвернулась. В ней боролись два противоположных желания — вновь прогнать его прочь и не оставаться больше одной в этот самый темный час своей жизни.<br/>
Кайло Рен подался вперед, и его пребывающие в беспорядке локоны мягко защекотали ее лицо, когда он снова докоснулся своими губами до ее.<br/>
Когда он поднял голову, Рей резко схватила ртом воздух, словно только что была под водой с пару минут, и широко раскрытыми то ли от ужаса, то ли от удивления глазами уставилась на него. Однако не оскорбила и не оттолкнула.<br/>
Кайло Рен улыбнулся, снова обнажив зубы.<br/>
— Почему ты можешь целовать врага, но не можешь попросить его тебе помочь? — Тем же менторским тоном, проступающим сквозь улыбку, поинтересовался он.<br/>
— Потому что я придумала его себе таким, как ты.<br/>
— Может, он и есть такой, как я.<br/>
С этими словами Кайло Рен приник к ее шее, оставляя на ней дорожку едва уловимых, полных неимоверной нежности поцелуев, ведущих к обнаженному плечу — нижняя майка на Рей была без рукавов.<br/>
Рей не шевельнулась, лишь поглубже втянула воздух и стиснула зубы. Прикосновения его губ были приятны, но сам он… был ли он сам чем-то большим, чем ее больное от голода, одиночества и непрекращающегося гула воображение? Хотя некоторая самостоятельность в действиях, которую смог себе позволить этот Рен, явно выходила за грань ее собственного жизненного опыта…<br/>
— Позови его, — промурлыкал Кайло Рен, прижимаясь горячей щекой к только что укрытому поцелуями плечу.<br/>
Зубы Рей скрипнули.<br/>
Рука Кайло Рена, широкая и горячая, с сетью выступающих вен, едва уловимо скользнула под ее майку. Он медленно, одними кончиками пальцев провел по ее исхудалому животу снизу вверх, пока не уперся в мягкий холм левой груди. Его ладонь оказалась непомерно велика, когда накрыла ее грудь горячей дюной. Рей поежилась и занесла руку над его предплечьем, но застыла в последний момент, словно так и не решив, оттолкнуть его или позволить продолжать.<br/>
— Мне прекратить? — улыбающийся голос Кайло Рена вызывал у нее целый табун бегущих по спине мурашек.<br/>
— Продолжай, — сказала она, и рука вновь, словно мертвая, упала вдоль ее тела. Словно ласка от призрака человека, которого она в определенных обстоятельствах на самом деле хотела бы видеть своим любовником, была своего рода наказанием ей за столь недостойные джедая и сопротивленца фантазии.<br/>
Его вторая рука скользнула под майку следом, и на маленьком мягком выступе груди встретила пик затвердевшего соска. Рей было страшно, или холодно, или все сразу, но она лежала не шевелясь. Кайло Рен мягко огладил твердость соска кончиками горячих пальцев, затем положил всю руку на грудь целиком.<br/>
— Что ты видела тогда, прикоснувшись к его руке? Уж не это ли?<br/>
Кайло Рен оторвал ладони от ее груди и задрал ее майку, позволяя дюнным холмам прекрасной мусорщицы услаждать свой взор. Рей вздрогнула, когда он склонился над одной из грудей, и сосок оказался между мягких горячих губ. Особенно чувствительная к прикосновению плоть сообщала ей, что его язык сейчас выписывает на ней узоры, и от этого против ее воли томление поселилось внизу ее живота. Кайло Рен чуть прикусил сосок — незначительная боль ужалила, словно искры от тлевшего на его щеке шрама, и Рей, выразив недовольство тихим стоном, выгнула спину.<br/>
Пальцы несуществующего любовника, незаметно, словно ночной воришка из Ниимы, пробрались под резинку ее пижамных штанов и по-хозяйски направились туда, куда никому, кроме нее самой, не было доступа. Рей сжала бедра, остановив его наступление.<br/>
— Позови его, Рей, — настойчиво шептал ей в ухо Кайло Рен. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты нашла свою смерть здесь. Позови на помощь.<br/>
И она, словно в качестве акта неповиновения, разжала хватку, отпуская его руку на свободу. Тут же достигнув вожделенного места, его большие и горячие пальцы скользнули к самому естеству, и, — Рей с досадой и румянцем на щеках подумала, — наверняка ощутили влагу.<br/>
Пусть ее желания были постыдными и потаенными, этот Кайло Рен смог до них добраться и вытащить их на волю. Одной рукой лаская ее, он склонился, вклинившись между ее и без того разведенных ног и с новой силой и страстью прильнул к ее шее.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Гул, не перестававший пульсировать, казалось, целую вечность, внезапно затих, словно где-то одним движением выключили радио. Рей, тяжело дышащая, с раскрасневшимися щеками и в беспорядке задранной одежде с мольбой уставилась в центр комнаты, где в некотором замешательстве, с нервно сжатыми кулаками, всей фигурой выражающий раздражительность и недоверие, застыл Кайло Рен. В дурацкой маске и новой, ранее не виданной Рей кирасе, в плаще с кроваво-красным подбоем, как и полагается Императору галактики — она сама точно не стала бы представлять его таким.<br/>
— Пожалуйста… — ее голос звучал томно, подобно шепоту, как будто она измождена до предела, — помоги мне… Я заперта здесь. Система Десперандум.<br/>
Кулаки Кайло Рена разжались.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо LynxCancer за консультацию и бетатест.<br/>Музыка для полного погружения в атмосферу: Gustaf Hildebrand "Heliopause" (космический эмбиент) https://music.yandex.ru/album/3727490<br/>Гул пульсара: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqhvIqUPeLo<br/>Многоꙮчитый серафим: https://im0-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=ea3185de691bff66aa8a7467b04ecb2e&amp;n=13<br/>https://mtdata.ru/u13/photoA4C8/20458138439-0/original.jpg<br/>https://i2.yuki.la/d/35/85e5cccabc0d7c867ec97ce7b416114cc851a525eeee3f9201dbb91f7794a35d.jpg<br/>Кайло с искрящимся шрамом: https://drawingoddities.tumblr.com/post/153492889747/was-just-playing-around-with-some-old<br/>"Будь со мной":<br/>https://pikabu.ru/story/pismo_yemmyi_xauk_svoemu_myzhu_iz_psikhiatricheskoy_bolnitsyi_v_kotopom_povtoryaetcya_odna_fpaza_lyubimyiy_ppidi_1909_god_6439289</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>